Back Around
by StarsFallForUs3432
Summary: Their love was written in the stars. From day one, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were destined to be together. But, what if their love never happened? What if she never fell for Edward and instead she fell for Jacob Black. full, detailed summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Their love was written in the stars. From day one, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were destined to be together. But, what if their love never happened? What if she never fell for Edward and they remained strangers. He was just the boy who sat next to her in biology class. Instead, she fell for the innocent, adorable Jacob Black. She and Jacob were inseparable. Seeing them apart only meant terrible things. Until one day, Jacob told Bella abruptly that he was leaving, sending her into a spiraling down fall of depression. This depression soon droves all close to her away and she is once again, alone. But, then, one regular day, Edward speaks to her in class and everything inside her changes. The pain Jacob left her with finally begins to ease up and something inside her completely changes, leaving her wondering whether or not the feelings she feels for Edward are true. It doesn't take long for her to realize that she truly does love Edward but she can't shake the feelings she once felt for Jacob. But then, Jacob suddenly comes back and Bella is torn between the two and she learns things about the two of them that she never thought she would learn. Who will she choose and will the choice leave her without her life?_

I sat in my house, waiting and waiting for the little Rabbit to pull into my driveway and for the beautiful, black-eyed boy to climb out and take me into his arms. But, he never showed and it wasn't until I was left with only 20 minutes before school started that I finally left the house.

Normally, Jacob would show up to my house before he went to school to tell me good morning and give me a tight hug, maybe a kiss. Normal guys would just call but Jacob had told me he didn't want to be a normal guy. That was one of the many reasons that I loved him.

School seemed to drag on. All day I kept wondering what had caused Jacob to not even show up at my house that morning and whether or not I had made him mad in some sort of way. For him to not show up meant something was wrong. He hadn't forgotten to come to my house since we first started dating. It was a good thing that I had read Wuthering Heights multiple times because I hadn't even been paying attention when Mr. Banner called on me to answer a question on the book.

"Bella, are you alright?" Angela asked me at lunch as I sat picking aimlessly at the apple on my plate. I had skipped breakfast so I hungry but I couldn't bring myself to eat.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired," I lied, faking my best smile but I could tell that she wasn't convinced. She stared at me sadly. "Really, I'm fine. I'm not hungry and I'm tired and I'm just ready for this day to be over." Well, at least the last part was true. I stood up, smiled and threw away all the uneaten food and thankfully made my way to the last period of the day.

Slow was an understatement compared to how long it took for Biology to be over. Edward, who was the one who normally sat next to me, was absent so I had the table to myself. I just wanted to spread my arms over the table and close my eyes. I was so relieved when the bell finally rang.

I rushed out to my car and didn't waste any time as I pulled out of the parking lot. I needed to drive by Jacob's house on the reservation to see if he was actually there.

The normally 15 minute drive seemed to last 30 minutes and I came to find that he wasn't even home when I reached his house. So, I sighed and just drove home. Charlie wouldn't be home for a little while so I decided to cook dinner. It wasn't anything extravagant. It was just spaghetti since I hadn't made it in a while.

I took my time cooking the sauce, calling Jacob and getting no answer every few minutes. I cooked the pasta, cooked the garlic bread and put things together just as Charlie was getting home.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie greeted me, hanging up his jacket on the rack. "Something smells good. What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and garlic bread," I told him lamely, setting a steaming plate in front of him. I grabbed a plate and sat down at the small table across from him. "Have you talked to Billy today?"

"Yeah," he looked up at me like I had just asked him the question in a foreign language. "Why?"

"Well I haven't talked to Jacob today and it was really weird for him to not stop by before school this morning. I was just wondering if something was wrong because nobody was home when I stopped by. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm sure everything is fine. Why don't you try calling him again?"

"I think I will after dinner."

I ate as quickly as possible. I was so eager to call Jake and just hear his beautiful voice and to learn that I was over reacting about everything and I was just being the over protective girl friend. But, a part of me told me that was not was going to happen at all.

"Hello?" Billy answered coldly on the other line. I breathed a quick sigh of relief.

"Billy, its Bella. Is Jake there?" I asked quickly.

"No," he said quickly.

"Oh. Where is he?"

"Out."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No. Don't call here anymore."

Before I could say anything, the line went dead and I was left standing in a state of shock. Billy had never been so cold to me. Something was definitely up and I would get to the bottom of it. For the second time of the day, I threw on my coat and drove through the pouring rain to his house.

I sat for what seemed like only a moment before I saw Billy stare at me coldly through the window. It was then that I decided that sitting in the rain in front of his house wouldn't do a thing so I turned around and drove home.

I threw off my wet coat and trudged sadly up the steps. The day had been long and treacherous and I was so ready for it to be over and ready for the uneasiness to disappear. But, something told me that it was just beginning.

"Homework time," I muttered, sitting down at my desk. As my computer slowly came alive, I noticed a note sticking out of one of my books on the desk. Seeing as how I hadn't put the note there myself, I snatched it out and unfolded it.

It was Jacob's messy handwriting that made my heart fall into my stomach.

Bella, we can't be together anymore. Don't call my house anymore because I won't answer and don't come looking for me because you won't find me. I'm sorry I had to write this on a note but it was the only safe way to end it.

Jacob.

Surprisingly, I started laughing even though deep down inside myself, I knew all too well that it wasn't a joke. After my laughter stopped, I stood still in a state of shock. I couldn't cry, I couldn't do anything. All I could do was stand and take in what had just happened to me. A part of me had just been ripped out from inside my body and it was like the blood was spreading all over my body, creating a gaping hole inside me.

"He's gone," I muttered, standing frozen, unable to believe that the love of my life had left me with nothing but a note. It was official that everything in my life at that point was over.

Life; over

Love: gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay so I honestly had NO idea I didn't post this. I thought I did. Haha but oh well. I guess its been on my computer for quite some time. Sorry. Anyway, chapter 2!_**

_Summary: Their love was written in the stars. From day one, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were destined to be together. But, what if their love never happened? What if she never fell for Edward and they remained strangers. He was just the boy who sat next to her in biology class. Instead, she fell for the innocent, adorable Jacob Black. She and Jacob were inseparable. Seeing them apart only meant terrible things. Until one day, Jacob told Bella abruptly that he was leaving, sending her into a spiraling down fall of depression. This depression soon droves all close to her away and she is once again, alone. But, then, one regular day, Edward speaks to herand everything inside her changes. The pain Jacob left her with finally begins to ease up and something inside her completely changes, leaving her wondering whether or not the feelings she feels for Edward are true. It doesn't take long for her to realize that she truly does love Edward but she can't shake the feelings she once felt for Jacob. But then, Jacob suddenly comes back and Bella is torn between the two and she learns things about the two of them that she never thought she would learn. Who will she choose and will the choice leave her without her life?_

I stood in the same spot, stationary for what seemed like hours. I never dropped the note or tore my eyes away from it as I attempted to soak what had just happened into my brain. It all seemed unreal at that point. Just yesterday, Jacob had held me in his blazing hot arms and told me he loved me. I would have prepared myself had I known that would be the last time I would hear those words. It didn't take long for the tidal wave to pull me under and for me to go crashing to my bedroom floor. I started to drown in the fact of the loss and I didn't see myself resurfacing any time soon as the darkness took over.

I could barely open my eyes enough to see Charlie crouched above me. His face read concern. I found myself wishing that the darkness would have kept me in its clutches. A numbing sensation was beginning to sear throughout my veins.

"Bells are you alright?" he asked. I looked to my hand to see the small note still in my fist. I inhaled deeper, wishing I was dead. "I heard a crash."

I shrugged and brought myself up, holding the note tightly in my hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm going to be downstairs. Just holler if you need me. Alright?"

I nodded again.

"Okay," he said warily, backing towards my open door. He was reluctant to leave but eventually, he did, closing my door softly. It was in that moment that I crawled slowly into my bed, hoping I would never have to see the outside world again.

Abruptly, my eye lids became 3 ton weights and they crashed close.

The next morning, I acted as if nothing had happened. I ate breakfast in the same cheery manner as I normally did—all the while Charlie staring at me like I was some sort of monster. He obviously knew something had gone wrong last night. I didn't just faint in my bedroom every night.

"Are you okay?" he asked, slurping his cereal slowly.

"Fine," I said. It came out a little happier than I had intended it to be. It sounded over exaggerated. I cleared my throat and shook my head. "Why?

"Well last night, you seemed real upset about something. I mean, for heaven's sake, you fainted. What's wrong with you? Is it because Jacob left?"

Last I had checked, Charlie knew nothing about it. Billy and Charlie had talked before dinner and everything seemed fine. They must have talked last night after Charlie had suspected something after I fainted. Hearing his name sent a pang of pain throughout my entire body and I tried not to fall to the floor in a fetal position.

"Nope. I am perfectly fine. Jacob told me he was leaving anyway," I lied, realizing Charlie would definitely ask me where Jacob had gone and that was just one of the questions I had no answer to. "I'm perfectly fine," I repeated.

"Well, do you know where he is? Billy said he didn't know and he's probably worried."

"No," I lied again, placing the cereal box back in its cabinet. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and headed towards the door. I waved bye to Charlie and my truck engine roared to life.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked me at lunch for the second day in a row. I obviously hadn't been doing a good job of masking my emotions if Angela could see clearly that something was wrong.

"Jacob is gone," I finally admitted sadly, picking at my food aimlessly. Mike joined in on our conversation as Jess, Lauren and the others continued chatting carelessly around us. "And I don't know where he went. He just kind of left and I really want to know where he is. But, oh well. There isn't anything I can do about it now."

"Do you want to go to the movies on Saturday to forget about it?" Angel asked sympathetically. "Jess can come and we'll have a girl's day. We can drive up to Port Angeles."

"What'd you say?" Jess asked, interjecting herself into the conversation as her name was brought up. "Sorry, I was totally not paying at all. What were you guys talking about?"

I stood up, taking my tray with me. "It's nothing. I'll see you guys later."

As I was walking away, my head snapped over to where the Cullen's normally sat ostracized by the greater public of our school and I saw Edward Cullen staring straight at me with beating, golden eyes. Those eyes were ones that I swore were coal black last time I had seen them. I ducked my head down low and hurried away to class.

School, of course, was miserable. Everywhere I looked was another memory of Jacob washing through my mind, even though we didn't even attend the same school. Seeing Edward Cullen staring at me all throughout biology class wasn't much of a help either.

He was beautiful. Angelic even. But to see him staring at me in such a manner put an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

After Edward Cullen dashed out of the room seconds before the bell even rang, I was the second person out of the classroom, barely able to breath and holding back tremendous tears. I couldn't even get out of the parking lot before it all came out. It was only when I heard a slight rapping on my window that I looked up from my sobbing fest.

It was Edward Cullen, staring at me with his beautifully beating eyes. What was he doing at my car when he couldn't even say two words to me in class? What could he possibly want?

"Hello," he said in his velvet voice. Hearing him speak made him even more beautiful than he already was. I didn't think it was possible. But, even he couldn't compare to Jake, even if others didn't agree, "I saw you were crying so I was coming to make sure you were alright."

Like he even cared.

"I'm fine," I lied, quickly wiping away the fresh tears with the tips of my fingers. Just looking at him, I could clearly tell he wasn't convinced, thus leading him to open the door of my car and push me out of the driver's seat. Before I even knew it, we were pulling out of the Forks parking lot. "Uhm, excuse me? Where are you taking me?"

He didn't answer.

"Look, this is a really bad time to be kidnapped so if you could just take me back home, that'd be great."  
Still no answer.

"Look, bud," I cried, "my dad is a cop and when he finds out whatever you're going to do to me, you'll be sorry."

It didn't take me long to recognize the route. He was taking me home. He wasn't kidnapping me or planning to kill me. He was being courteous, though I could have driven myself home just as well. I didn't need him.

"Thanks but that wasn't really necessary," I said to him once we stopped, "I know how to drive."

"It's never safe to drive when you cry so heavily," he said to me, like he knew all that I was about. He didn't know anything. "See you tomorrow, Bella."

"Wait, how will you get home?" I asked him, halfway out of the car, and as if on cue, a shiny silver Volvo pulled up behind us. It was his Volvo and his beautiful sister, Alice, was driving it. "Never mind then. Bye."

He handed me the keys and I began to walk inside. I looked back just a second later and the Volvo had already disappeared. I shook my head and continued in. Of course, I was alone, which only made the pain that much worse. I wasn't in the mood to cook anything so I slid out the leftovers, prepared a plate for Charlie and began my homework.


End file.
